theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly Chapter 2 Ice Kirby
Dark Matter: Send in Dark Zero! Kirby: Oh great, not this guy again... Waddle Doo: Isn't he the most easy boss in Kirby: Squeak Squad? Kirby: Kinda, let's act like he is hard. Dark Zero: Behold the strong power of Dark Nebula! Dark Zero: Look at me shoot lasers! Chilly: I got an idea! Kirby: Spread the word. Chilly: I will make a snowball.... Waddle Doo: Wait wait wait, we can't damage him with that. Chilly: What I was saying, I will make a snowball then Kirby can inhale it and become... All three: ICE KIRBY! Waddle Doo: Oops. Do you think we said that too loud? Dark Zero: Ice Kirby? Well I will turn into my ice form! Chilly: Just inhale it to stop this. -Kirby turns into Ice Kirby with some music in the background!- Kirby: I will shoot these ice knives at you! Chilly: Wait, I can do that. Kirby: Well it looks cooler on me. -Waddle Doo goes up close- Chilly: Yeah, but I can at least make them without a power-up. Kirby: Well cool music plays when I do it. -Waddle Doo gets ready to shoot a laser at Dark Zero- Chilly: Well I can make puns that are cool. Kirby: Well I wear an ice crown. -Waddle Doo shots a powerful laser at the evil Dark Nebula- Waddle Doo: What are you guys talking about, I defeated him just right now. Chilly and Kirby: Oh... Kirby: Who wants ice cream?! Chilly: Cool, I want some. Dark Matter: What?! You defeated Dark Nebula! And you guys are having Ice Cream without me!? Waddle Doo: Yep! Dark Matter: I can make my own ice cream if I try. Chilly: Phew! Good thing he left. Waddle Dee: Mail, Mail! Kirby: Oh, here comes the Mailman! Waddle Dee: King Dedede wants to have a word with you three. Waddle Doo: King Dedede? Waddle Dee: Ya, that penguin that has a hammer and is the king, fat, other stuff, has a snail as a helper. Waddle Doo; Yeah I know who he is, just why he wants us. Waddle Dee: Oh, I don't know. Kirby: Well let's go off to castle Dedede! -The trio goes off to Castle Dedede but they get trapped by an Angry Bird gang- Kirby: What the Hector?! Red Bird: Caw-caw! We got some people here! Yellow Bird: A pink ball, one eyed orange ball, and frosty the snowman. Chilly: Hey who are you calling Frosty the Snowman!!?? Black Bird: Well..all this is making me sweat. White Bird: Oh no, not this again! -Black Bird explodes- The three: What the heck?! Will the three make it? Is Dark Matter really making his own Ice Cream? What did King Dedede want? Is Black Bird coming back in the next chapter? When is my pizza coming?! All this and more well be found out in the next chapter! Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly